But, why?
by musicstar5
Summary: Finn wants to know why Quinn gave up Baby Beth. Short one-shot. Finn/Quinn, with mentions of Finn/Rachel and Quinn/Puck.


**A/N- So, I found time to write a Glee ficc (: So that's exactly what I did (: I decided to write a Quinn/Finn fic because I loved them when they were together! So, do I need to say anything moree? The story takes place after the season finale, so yea (:**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Glee.**

"Get the hell away from me Puck!" Quinn Fabray yelled at Noah "Puck" Puckerman. She walked down the almost empty hallway as fast as she could. Puck followed close behind. Puck grabbed Quinn's arm, causing her to stop,

"Quinn! I just suggested you should join Cheerios again, so don't be bitchy to me," Puck said. Quinn turned around, and slapped Puck's face.

"Dammit Puck! You get me drunk off of wine coolers, have sex with me, get me pregnant, still date other girls, and joked about the baby for a while! And now you want to tell me what to do? Hell no Puck!" Quinn yelled.

"I just suggested Quinn! And I was supportive of Beth after Finn found out it was mine!" Puck yelled.

"I know Puck. Look, just stay the hell away from me for a while, okay?" Quinn yelled, and ran down the hallway. Puck stood in place in the hallway as the bell rang.

Quinn ran down the hallway, looking down at her running feet. Sure, she knew that the argument was silly and stupid, but she also knew that Puck wasn't right for her. She erased Puck out of her head, as she continued running down the hallway. She was almost to the door, when she bumped into someone. Quinn looked up only to see Finn Hudson.

Finn was surprised when he saw Quinn looking up at him. He was also surprised when she suddenly burst into tears, and leaned into Finn's chest. Not knowing what to do, he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry Finn," Quinn said when she stopped crying.

"It's okay," Finn replied.

"Not just for bumping into you, but for everything else," Quinn said.

"Quinn, sit down," Finn said. Quinn sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Finn sat right next to her.

"I need to know something," Finn said.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"I want to know why you gave up Drizzle. Uh, I mean your baby girl," Finn said. Quinn laughed for a second.

"Her name is Beth for starters," Quinn said.

"Beth," Finn repeated.

"And I did because I couldn't handle being a teen mom. Being a teen mom would throw away any chance of me getting into a decent college. I want to be educated, I want to finish school. As untrue as it sounds, it isn't," Quinn started.

"I'd get that," Finn said.

"Also, the baby was Puck's. Finn, he got me drunk on wine coolers, and had sex with me. I asked him about protection, and he said that he had it covered. But apparently, all of that turned into Baby Beth," Quinn said, and sighed.

"Any other reason?" Finn asked. Quinn nodded.

"Truthfully, I don't want to say it," Quinn said.

"Is it about me?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Quinn replied.

"Quinn, if it's-" Quinn covered Finn's mouth.

"Okay Finn. Do you really want to know why I gave up Beth? The other reason is because of you. I was devastated when I had to lie to you. I love you Finn. I loved you back then. When I figured out I was pregnant, I hoped and prayed the baby was yours. But I knew, deep deep inside, that it was Puck's. Finn, right now, all I can say is sorry," Quinn finished. Finn smiled.

"I know you're sorry. When I first found out that the baby was Puck's, I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that you were having his baby, I couldn't believe you lied to me, and I couldn't believe I wasn't going to be a dad. I mean, it would've messed up everything, like you said, but it would be a new experience," Finn said.

"So now that we all understand everything, can you forgive me Finn?" Quinn asked.

"I can. But, I can't date you right now Quinn. I have Rachel," Finn said. Quinn quietly sighed.

"I know. But you know if anything goes wrong with you two, you can talk to me," Quinn said.

"Now, when did you become so nice?" Finn asked.

"When I was kicked off the Cheerios," Quinn said. Finn, a smile on his face, stood up, Quinn did too.

"Let's go. Mr. Shu is probably wondering where we are," Finn said. The two walked to class. Finn's arm was around Quinn's shoulder, and the two had a smile on their face as they headed for their next class: Glee club.

**A/N- I know it's short, but hopefully you like it! First Glee one-shot, no bashing pleasee (:**

**~Musicstar5**


End file.
